You Never Even See Me
by Arwen Wolfe
Summary: Fleur arrives at Hogwarts for the TWT and finds that she has fallen for a certain brown haired Gryffindor girl. What is a girl to do? Fleur/Hermione. Follows their relationship, or lack thereof from 4th year onwards. Continuation of one-shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here I am again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last one-shot! You have effectively inspired me to continue writing. :) This is once again set to a Coldplay tune, this time it's "Shiver". I just use Coldplay a lot because they're my favorite band, and I find the sound of their music is inspiration to my life in general. Once again, no beta, I only read it over myself, so please excuse any mistakes you come across, or even let me know about them, so I can fix it up for future readers. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter franchise, or else you would see Clemence Poesy and Emma Watson making out in a theatre near you. :) Also, the lyrics belong to Coldplay.

* * *

Fleur sighed as she gazed across the stone courtyard. After a quick glance up at the looming towers of Hogwarts castle she reverted her eyes back to the scene before her. Students were seen passing by, some staying to spend their Saturday off out in the crisp November breeze. The trees were nearly bare, hordes of leaves covering the ground as the English countryside prepared itself for the winter ahead. All the blazing autumn colors were fading to brown, nature's last attempts at life being dampened by the oncoming gloom of the snowy season. Surprisingly, this reflected the Veela's mood as she sat perched on a bench surrounded by her fellow Beauxbaton friends. Normally in high spirits, Fleur's mindset had taken a turn downwards. As she sighed again, ignoring the incessant babbling of those nearby, the cause of this change in heart entered in through one of the courtyard's elaborate archways in the form of a young brunette, clad in black robes and a red and gold striped scarf. Her untamed hair blew around her in a frenzy, her chocolate orbs set on the two boys next to her, a lanky redhead and a slightly shorter boy with jet black hair.

Fleur watched as the trio made their way across the courtyard, deep in conversation. She simply sat there admiring how the girl's face reacted to the words that the redhead was saying. How it flickered up into an occasional smile, or how her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched up when something was said to her distaste. Letting out yet another sigh, Fleur watched as they made their exit through the opposing archway, and continued on into the depths of the castle. Fleur could never remember a time when she felt this way about another person. Sure, growing up in France there were always the young suitors coming to make attempts at gaining her affection, but she had never held any interest in them for long. They had always been the ones vying for her attention, and she was faced with some conflict, because now, she was the one looking to get noticed.

_**So I look in your direction, **_

_**But you pay me no attention, do you?**_

_**I know you don't listen to me,**_

_**Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?**_

She had learned from others that the girl's name was Hermione Granger. Such an English name, but Fleur came to find it endearing, instead of the usual repulsion. It's not like she hadn't tried speaking to the girl, because Fleur was never one to back down from a challenge. The problem was that Hermione seemingly had no interest in the fact that Fleur even existed, which was not something the French beauty was used to, and was not handling it very well. She knew she came off with a certain 'air' about her, looking haughty and aloof to most others, but that wasn't all there was to her, there was a side that many others didn't know existed, and one she wished Hermione would get the chance to see.

The memory of their first contact haunted Fleur's mind like a childhood nightmare. On the night of her arrival, Fleur had been far too occupied to have noticed anything in particular, and just sat with her classmates taking everything in. It was because of her friend, Emilie, that Fleur first became aware of the younger vixen's presence. Emilie, picky in her eating, had refused to try any dish that was not solely French, so when her table ran out of her favorite food, bouillabaise, she implored Fleur to go ask for some more, too shy to do so herself. Still in awe over the mere size of everything that was Hogwarts, Fleur rose from her seat without a second thought, and made her way to the nearest table. As she approached, she became stricken with many things: attraction, fear, apprehension, but first and foremost, confusion. Her eyes had locked on to Hermione, although not knowing her name at the time, and she had been sent on a path to which there was no return. Deciding to hide all these conflicting emotions for the time being, Fleur put on a cool exterior and continued on to the Gryffindor table.

After asking for the dish, she was met with three things, the latter of which being the only thing she had really paid any mind to: A redhead with freckles gaping at her with food still in his mouth, face rapidly turning purple, a smaller boy with black hair, emerald eyes and a small scar sheepishly looking up at her, and the brunette herself politely giving her attention, with a not-so-polite scowl marring her features. Left hurt, although she would not show it, Fleur made her way back to Emilie and the others, lost in thought for the remainder of the evening.

--

Raindrops hitting her face brought Fleur back to reality. It had started to rain, and the courtyard was quickly becoming deserted. Her friends had already started leaving when one turned back.

"Fleur?"

Fleur glanced up and waved them on, figuring that some time alone would only do her good. Not wishing to get drenched in the downpour she hiked her bag up over her shoulder and stepped through an archway to begin roaming the hallways. She didn't know why Hermione had acted so resentful towards her, they didn't even know each other. Under normal circumstances, Fleur would have thought nothing of it, and would have quickly dismissed the incident and moved on. But to Fleur, something about Hermione was just the opposite of that, not normal at all. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her soul, she knew it was more than some silly schoolgirl crush. And she was determined to somehow let Hermione know exactly how she felt.

_**And on and on,**_

_**From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep,**_

_**I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me.**_

_**I'll be waiting in line just to see if you care.**_

Another month passed, and Fleur had yet to again speak to Hermione. She had merely taken to shadowing the younger girl's footsteps whenever she could, and liked spending a fair amount of time simply watching her from afar. She knew Hermione was caught up in the stereotype, that Fleur was a cold heartless bitch who always gets whatever she wants, and most times Fleur gave in to the judgement, allowing herself to openly act the part. She knew that time had to soon come to a close, she needed to act like the person she was, not who everyone expected her to be. For herself, but more importantly, for Hermione. She wanted the brunette to no longer have a reason to scoff whenever they passed, and was beginning to become emotionally drained from being the target of the Gryffindor's silent scorn.

_**Oh! Did you want me to change?**_

_**Well I changed for good.**_

_**I want you to know that you'll always get your way.**_

_**I wanted to say...**_

When talks of a Christmas ball surfaced, Fleur knew that it was an opportune time to put her plans into action. She would not be as forward as to ask the younger girl out, but instead of taking the most handsome guy around to the ball, she would take whoever she wanted. She ended up taking a boy named Roger Davies. He was a Quidditch captain, but was not overly attractive, and could actually make small talk with Fleur, which to her was a big improvement from just... staring and drooling. The entire night of the ball, however, Roger's talks of Quidditch and his team were lost in Fleur's ears, as her heart burned with envy to see the object of her desires being gracefully twirled around the dance floor by that Bulgarian oaf. She attempted to reprimand herself, not wanting to come off looking sour to the rest of the school's population. Although she was letting down her guard as a French snob, she still had the title of Triwizard champion to live up to. She then lost herself in just staring at Hermione, under a guise of admiring the crowd in general, with a look in her eyes that would have her younger sister taunting her for being such a lovesick fool.

_**Don't you shiver, shiver,**_

_**Sing it loud and clear, **_

_**I'll always be waiting for you.**_

Aside from her dilemma with Hermione, Fleur's life at Hogwarts was fairly... easy. It took her a while to adjust to the different courses she had to take that Beauxbatons didn't offer. One such course was Arithmancy, which Fleur found to be her hardest course and therefore had taken the course that most fifth and sixth years take instead of the one at seventh year level. After the holidays were over, Fleur walked into her Arithmancy class to be blown away with utter shock. There in the seat next to her that was normally vacant, sat none other than Hermione Granger. Without thinking to conceal her surprise at the younger girl's presence she walked over to where Hermione sat digging through her bag.

"What are you doing 'ere?"

Hermione's gaze darted up to the blonde and she sat there, mouth slightly open for a second or two, until she regained her composure and the all-too-familiar scowl once again took its place.

"Well I'm attending Arithmancy class by the looks of it."

Fleur had no idea what to make of the other girl's hesitation, and therefore decided to drop all pretenses and try making conversation.

"Sorry to 'ave been so blunt. I seemply was wondering what you were doing in zis particular class, seeing as eet is meant for older students."

Hermione simply stared for a second or two, perhaps wondering whether to snap out a retort or politely answer the question.

She finally went with "I spent my first term in the beginner class but Professor Vector decided to step me up into this class instead of continuing in the other one."

"Hmm. Zat is very impressive you know"

"I know."

The silence that continued seemed to stretch on for a long time, leaving Fleur to reflect on their exchange and wonder for what seemed like the millionth time how the other girl felt towards her. Was it hate? It sure seemed like some sort of intense dislike. Or maybe Hermione was jealous of Fleur, that was how it was for most girls, but there was a nagging voice in Fleur's head that reminded her that Hermione was not like other girls, so jealousy was rather low on the list of possibilities. Even lower on said list, was the option that Fleur didn't even dare to hope for. That Hermione secretly had a thing for the French temptress and was using resentment as a way to cover her emotions.

This train of thought which would usually send Fleur off into blissful daydreams about the girl sitting next to her was put to an abrupt halt by Professor Vector entering the classroom and beginning to talk about their next assignment. Apparently there was to be an essay due on a rather obscure topic of Arithmancy, and Fleur, being an exchange student, was allowed to work with a partner.

"Better yet Fleur," Professor Vector continued, "Why don't you work with Hermione? She's new to the class so I think it would work best if you two completed the assignment together."

Much to her surprise, Hermione didn't object. She just sat there in silence. Fleur, on the other hand, was inwardly jumping for joy at the prospect of spending more time with the fiery brunette.

"Is that alright with you Miss Delacour?"

"Non, pas de probleme Professor."

Out of the corner of her eye, Fleur saw a pair of eyebrows being raised at how cheerful her tone had become with that last statement. Turning to face her, she saw a look of bewilderment on the other girl's face.

"Really?" The question fell from Hermione's mouth before she had a chance to stop it.

"Oui, _really,_ and I very much look forward to eet." Fleur winked cheekily and flashed the brunette a smile before she lost the rest of her momentary confidence.

As if Fleur hadn't found the day's events to be confusing enough, she was met with further amazement as Hermione's reaction to Fleur's flirting was to blush furiously and bow her head down towards the desk in embarrassment. Fleur would find herself revisiting this moment many times over the next few days, striving to find out what Hermione's motives truly were.

_**So you know how much I need you,**_

_**But you never even see me, do you?**_

_**And is this my final chance of getting you?**_

The meetings with Hermione for the essay were for the most part uneventful. Whatever dislike the younger girl may have had for the blonde had been set aside, and their conversation was fairly light aside from the subject of Arithmancy, with Fleur asking most of the questions, and Hermione providing polite answers. This was their system, and was set as the way things were between them. Fleur was sure that Hermione had gotten past her pre-conceived notions of her being stuck up, and perhaps had an interest to get to know the older girl. Sightings of the other in the hallways had turned from complete indifference on Hermione's part and Fleur's look of doubtful hope, to a small smile from Hermione to a glowing Fleur, who always sent the brunette a dazzling display of even, white teeth.

One night, as twilight fell into place on the castle grounds, Fleur and a certain Gryffindor girl were tucked away into a corner of the library, finishing up what looked to both to be a very promising essay. As Hermione wrote the finishing touches to their conclusion, Fleur couldn't help but to take advantage of the possibility that this could be the last night they spent in the other's company.

"'Ermione, you are not like ze ozzer girls 'ere."

The quill paused in its scratching on the parchment, and Hermione's now guarded eyes rose to meet Fleur's gaze.

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean zat you are not like ze ozzer girls I 'ave come to know 'ere at 'Ogwarts. Most of zem are very rude to me because zey are jealous over ze way I look, or because I am from somewhere different, no matter 'ow much I try to be friends wiz zem. You, on ze ozzer 'and, will actually talk to me, and at least don't seem to 'ate me."

Hermione took a minute or two to ponder what the blonde had just said, with an expression on her face as if to say she was fighting some sort of internal battle, not sure which way to go with a response.

"Ummm... Thanks I guess.. I do owe you an apology... I wasn't exactly nice to you in the beginning.. I guess I've learned my lesson on judging others. But I do know I'm not like most of the girls here, I'm pretty much.. an outcast. They don't like me because I do better in class than they do, and I don't take the time to dress myself up to their standards and make myself look as pretty as they all are."

"Well eet is zeir loss. You are very pretty in my eyes."

This time, Fleur was not so surprised to see the blood rush to Hermione's face. The brunette chose not to respond this time, and reverted back to finishing the essay. Fleur took this for neither good nor bad, and simply smiled, content with their interaction.

_**Sing it on and on...**_

_**From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep,**_

_**I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me.**_

_**I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care, if you care.**_

Things went back much to the way they were, except the smiles stayed the same. At every passing in the hallway they exchanged a smile, although Hermione's was more sheepish, whereas Fleur's was full of happiness and hidden adoration. Fleur's friends had noticed the change in her attitude. No longer did she look down her nose at other people, or make snobby remarks about how much the castle and it's atmosphere didn't suit her. They made slight remarks about it every now and again, but she paid them no attention, nothing mattered to her except Hermione. Her Hermione. The tasks of the tournament were only second on her list of mental priorities.

_**Oh! Did you want me to change?**_

_**Well I changed for good.**_

_**And I want you to know that you'll always get your way.**_

_**I wanted to say...**_

--

Winter melted into spring, and the surrounding forest was teeming with new life and the promises of another good year. Birds flittered to and fro, and insects flew about in a frenzy to establish their colonies and build new homes. The sun shone brightly down on the castle grounds bringing a new light to everything around and also fell upon a head of golden hair like a halo, illuminating the girl's immaculate features. Fleur was leant up against a tree, sitting in the newly grown grass reading a book in the cool springtime air. Her attention was soon drawn from the text spread out before her by the sound of laughter floating across the grounds and reaching her ears. A laugh that she recognized at once, as it belonged to none other than the girl who had captured her heart from the moment their eyes met. Looking up, Fleur saw the girl crossing the grounds, heading to the gamekeeper's hut with her two friends, giggling together at a joke of some sort. Their lines of sight crossed, and Hermione, as expected, gave her sheepish smile, but also, as not-so-expected, gave a small wave. Fleur raised her hand in reply as her heart gleefully skipped a beat, and she flashed her radiant smile.

_**Don't you shiver, shiver,**_

_**Sing it loud and clear,**_

_**I'll always be waiting for you.**_

Fleur's feelings for the other girl had only grown stronger throughout the course of the year, but she had been extremely careful in their time together to not let too much emotion show, as she figured it would only prove to scare her away. Although the day of returning to France loomed ever closer, Fleur was happy to know that the foundations for a friendship had been laid, no matter how much she wanted more. And would always want more of Hermione. There was still plenty of time to get to know the other girl, and throw out subtle hints at her affection for her.

_**So, I'll always be waiting for you...**_

The French witch constantly cherished the time she spent with her English counterpart. She adored the brunette's compassionate ways, no matter how stubborn it made her. She also discovered that the girl was extremely insecure about what others thought about her, even though she never really talked about it, and put up the air of indifference. But Fleur had enough insight to see past the brainy bookworm exterior and see the person Hermione really was inside. This had done nothing to distract Fleur from her affection, but had only added to it, giving her genuine feelings instead of just having lust mixed with the feelings of care and concern.

_**Yeah I'll always be waiting for you...**_

Before the end of the year, Fleur hoped to take her friendship with Hermione to a level where it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to write to each other throughout the summer. She was determined to leave some sort of lasting impression on the girl, so if the chance ever arose where they would spend more time together, the fond memories Hermione might have of Fleur wouldn't be forgotten.

_**Yeah I'll always be waiting...**_

A little while later, as the noontime sun was waning, the trio emerged from the hut, and made their way back to the castle, Hermione focusing only on her companions, not noticing Fleur this time around. As with that day in the courtyard, Fleur simply watched as she walked across the grounds, her heart yearning for the brunette's attention.

_**And it's you I see, but you don't see me.**_

_**And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear.**_

_**Sing it loud and clear,**_

_**I'll always be waiting for you...**_

The day finally came when the carriage was packed, and the students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were leaving to head back to their native countries. The Entrance Hall of the castle was packed with students who were looking to say goodbye to the foreign friends they had made. Fleur came to the realization that she hadn't made any friends during her stay, save for Hermione, and the other girl probably didn't even consider her a close friend at all. Speaking of which, Hermione was no where to be found. Fleur made her way through the throngs of students, some smiling, some in tears, creating a bittersweet mood that hung in the air like a humid fog. She stopped short in her tracks as she found her target talking to Viktor Krum, then leaning in for a goodbye hug. She let go of the older boy, and went back to her friends. The three of them stood on the edge of the scene, observing the interactions taking place in front of them. Fleur deemed it was now necessary for more drastic action.

_**So I look in your direction,**_

_**But you pay me no attention**_

_**And you know how much I need you**_

_**But you never even see me.**_

Fleur adjusted her position, walking a little further into Hermione's sight, and she was finally rewarded with Hermione's chestnut gaze locking on to her silvery orbs. Hermione spoke aside to her friends, and began walking over to the older girl. Fleur set a resolve in her mind that it was now or never if she ever hoped to capture Hermione's attention again. She quickly strode to meet Hermione and as the younger girl slightly parted her mouth in an attempt to voice a goodbye Fleur moved right in and captured the brunette's lips with her own. She felt Hermione freeze in shock, so she took it a small step further and put her arms around the Gryffindor in a loving embrace, not yet breaking the kiss. Hermione finally relaxed a little bit, and didn't push Fleur away. Her arms were frozen halfway between hanging limply at her sides and from taking a spot on either side of the blonde's hips.

After a moment, Fleur stepped back to observe Hermione's extremely bewildered expression and flushed face and merely leaned in to whisper to her ear, "Au Revoir, mon amour."

Fleur knew that Hermione's knowledge of the french language was extensive enough for her to absorb what had just been said, and with a sly smile she turned on her heel and strode out the front doors of the castle, climbed into the carriage, and settled in for the long ride home.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! PLEASE read and review... reviews make my life complete. I also left this open for a possible continuation. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two. This is focusing on Hermione's perspective of the whole year. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!! This one is set to snippets of lyrics from Secondhand Serenade's Fall For You. I don't own those lyrics, and once again, nothing of JKR's.

* * *

Hermione half-heartedly stabbed at the lone sausage on her plate. Her mind had been at a loss for thought since last night. The night the guest schools arrived for the Tournament. The night her life was maliciously uprooted and twisted upside-down. Her gaze unconsciously settled on the Ravenclaw table, just where a certain blue eyed blonde usually sat for her meals. The young Gryffindor's mind had been caught up in a flurry of confusion ever since those damned Beauxbaton beauties had walked in the doors to the Great Hall. Since that one girl had barged in on her previously content existence. Memory of the night before once again floated through Hermione's thoughts.

_Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall fell silent. He spread open his arms and exclaimed his welcome to the students of Beauxbatons Academy. Having read about the school, Hermione turned her head in interest to the door which burst open to reveal a group of young women clad in light blue robes, followed by their Headmistress. Hermione watched along with the other students, until her attention was brought to the girl who led the pack. All the girls were good looking, but this one... This one was different. Her light blonde hair cascaded down her back as she gracefully swept up the aisle between the tables. Gorgeous silver-blue eyes danced excitedly around, taking in the grand features of the Hall. A somewhat tall girl, with curves to boot. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the older girl. Her stomach gave a lurch, and the blood ran to her face. Another look up and down the foreign girl's body sent the blood rushing from her face to the now sensitive spot between her legs. Shaking her head as if to shake herself out of a daze, she turned her focus to her plate, taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice to try and cover up the thoughts now racing through her mind._

Coming back to reality, Hermione realized her face was once again flushed, and the fact that the other girl had now taken her place at the breakfast table didn't help. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she abandoned her attempts at eating and began checking her bag, making sure she had all her things.

"Hermione, what's going on with you? You seem so.. out of it." Ginny turned to her friend with concern.

"I'm fine Gin. It's just this whole Tournament thing is so new. I'm glad we're not old enough to participate... it sounds really dangerous. What class do you have first?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts..." Ginny frowned slightly, not buying her friend's excuse and noticing the hastiness in changing the subject.

"Well I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, see you."

Turning to her brother Ron, Ginny nudged him in the arm.

"Something's up with her."

"Ah Ginny, don't mind her. She's probably just worrying over the essay McGonagall is bound to assign." Ginny was surprised he managed to get anything out at all, mouth over-stuffed with food.

The red headed girl decided she'd let it drop for now, placing the blame on a probable nervousness for the upcoming school year. But something told her that wasn't really what was going on in her best friend's head.

Hermione slowly made her way through the corridors, not really paying attention to where she was going. She had no idea what these new feelings were, and why it had been the French witch that had caused them. No one had ever made her blood burn like she did. No one had ever put her in such a blissful state of mind, and Hermione hated the other girl for it. She had been perfectly fine on her own, and didn't need this extra distraction. She stopped in her tracks as she found herself back in the Entrance Hall just as the other girl and her friends made their way out from breakfast. One girl pointed to a guy and made a comment to the rest of the group, and the others laughed along. Just as she figured. French snobs, the works of them.

It became obvious that the school was trying to help the foreigners adapt, as one evening the tables in the Great Hall were laden with dishes that left the students of Hogwarts bewildered, seeing plates of food they didn't recognize. Having taken a holiday in France, Hermione immediately began helping herself to the many dishes that were French, and recommending them to her confused friends. As the meal drew to a close, she noticed something that rekindled the burning she had felt the night the guests arrived. The blonde had risen from her chair and by the looks of it, was heading for the Gryffindor table, right where she sat with Harry and Ron. She noticed Ron look up and quickly turn purple, drooling at the other girl's beauty, Harry sheepishly raised his eyes, looking slightly intimidated by the older girl. Hermione felt the feelings from the other night re-surface, and tried to cover it up by showing her distaste for the older girl. As the blonde took the dish she came for and headed back to her table, Hermione realized that holding her breath was becoming a natural reaction when coming in contact with the Beauxbaton.

Over the next few days Hermione became aware of a couple things. The French girl's name was Fleur Delacour, and it seemed that the entire population of Hogwarts was obsessed with her. Hermione's confusion was abated when she came to the conclusion that it must have been something magical that made her feel this way, some sort of spell the other girl emanated. Finding out Fleur was a Veela only confirmed her suspicions. She was determined to have nothing to do with the older blonde, as schoolwork was her number one priority, and she couldn't afford to be distracted.

Distractions, however, became a rather major part of Hermione's life. Even though she was set on ignoring Fleur's existence, she couldn't help but stare sometimes. Hell, everyone else was doing it. She didn't want to seem obvious, like Ron, but always tried to sneak glances at the French beauty, and was caught offguard when she one day, discovered the other girl was looking back at her. With quite a look of intensity in her eyes, coupled with... something Hermione didn't recognize.

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione played her little game, sneaking glances at Fleur, sometimes catching the older girl staring back, but not letting their eyes connect long enough to break her out of her daze. As they danced their subconscious dance with the other, Hermione noticed that Fleur was looking more... tired. No longer always bubbly and laughing with her classmates. Ginny hadn't asked her about her strange behaviour since that morning at the beginning of term, and Hermione was grateful.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

Months passed, and the Christmas holidays promised to be the thing Hermione needed most. It was hard to forget about Fleur when seeing her around the castle served as a constant reminder of her newfound attraction. Attraction? Hermione never thought herself to be gay, but she couldn't figure out any other word for it, and she had since discovered that Veela charm didn't work on the same sex, so attraction it was. About halfway through December, the Heads of Houses announced there was to be a Yule Ball before the holidays began, in further celebration of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione had put this event to the back of her mind, and there it remained until she was asked by the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum, to accompany him to the dance. She spat out a very flustered "Yes", and as the Bulgarian walked away, she figured it was best that her mind be taken from the focus of a certain French girl.

On the day of the ball, Hermione spent most of the day holed up in her dormitory, getting ready for the big event. After all, she was going with a Champion. She wanted to look her absolute best, especially for that special blonde who constantly occupied her thoughts.

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

As Hermione entered the Great Hall, her arm interlaced with Viktor's, her jaw dropped in awe at the sheer beauty of the decorations. The Hall had been completely transformed into a masterpiece. Ice sculptures were artfully placed around the room, with many lights hanging from the ceiling which she supposed contained real fairies. Her focus soon turned back to the pair just ahead of her. When she had first come down the stairs of the Entrance Hall she had almost dropped to the floor as she saw Fleur standing nearby talking to a few friends. Wearing an elegant silver gown that tastefully complimented her curves, she was the epitome of perfection. Hair wrapped up into a delicate twist, and the slightest hint of makeup made her appearance immaculate.

_**This is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore I'd never fall apart**_

_**Always thought that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed**_

_**But I have loved you from the start**_

She was absolutely breathtaking. Hermione had to try her hardest not to have a heart attack right there in front of the crowd of students and teachers. When the band struck up a tune, and the dance began, Viktor suavely extended his hand, and she took it, letting him lead her around the floor in an array of stylish paces. She found dancing a way to keep her mind off of the French goddess, but after a couple songs went by, Viktor left to get them both a drink, and she found her eyes wandering in search of platinum blonde hair. She quickly spotted her at a table, next to Roger Davies, whom Hermione assumed was her date. But it wasn't Roger that threw her off, it was the fact that Fleur was blatantly staring at her, a hint of anger touching her features. Hermione was floored. Fleur didn't even notice that Hermione was staring back, and just continued to look at her with an unreadable expression. Hermione watched as Fleur snapped out of it, and returned her attention to those around her table. Hermione stood there for another moment, trying to find a reason why Fleur would be looking at her like that. It was as if Hermione had witnessed one of the few vulnerable moments the older girl ever let slip.

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**It's impossible**_

Since the Ball, Hermione had discovered that she now had a soft spot for the blonde, which only hindered Hermione's attempts to get the girl out of her head. The holidays came to a close and Hermione started classes again, with plenty of new things to ponder over. She entered her new Arithmancy class, Professor Vector having decided to skip her up a level because of her brilliant mind. Suddenly...

"What are you doing 'ere?"

Hermione snapped her head up and was met with the sight of Fleur, standing next to her desk with a confused look on her face. She was stuck in a momentary loss for words. Quickly sliding into 'defense mode' she let a scowl take over her face and pulled some confidence together.

"Well I'm attending Arithmancy class by the looks of it."

After a moment, Fleur's face returned to it's normal, better-than-perfect state, and she slid into the seat next to her.

"Sorry to 'ave been so blunt. I seemply was wondering what you were doing in zis particular class, seeing as eet is meant for older students."

Surprised at the older girl's switch to polite conversation Hermione decided to go along with it.

"I spent my first term in the beginner class but Professor Vector decided to step me up into this class instead of continuing in the other one."

"Hmm. Zat is very impressive you know"

"I know."

Soon after, Professor Vector entered the classroom and began explaining the upcoming project, an essay on some topic that Hermione hadn't really read about before. It certainly wasn't covered in their textbook, which Hermione had already studiously read cover to cover. Fleur was told that she was allowed to work with a partner, what with her being foreign and all.

"Better yet Fleur," Professor Vector continued, "Why don't you work with Hermione? She's new to the class so I think it would work best if you two completed the assignment together."

Hermione was taken aback by her Professor's suggestion. She kept her gaze forward, resisting the temptation to watch Fleur's reaction.

"Is that alright with you Miss Delacour?"

"Non, pas de probleme Professor."

Hermione couldn't help but show her surprise at that last statement. Fleur sounded... happy? They had no reason to like each other. Hermione had always been on the borderline of being rude to the older girl.

"Really?" She heard herself ask.

"Oui, _really,_ and I very much look forward to eet." Fleur flashed her a dazzling smile, and.. was that a wink? It had to be. Confusion seemed to be one of Hermione's foremost emotions lately. She felt herself blush and tried staring at her desk so maybe Fleur wouldn't see.

So they had become partners for the essay. They set some times to meet in the library to work on it, and Hermione found that Fleur was actually quite easy to get along with, and not as bad of a person as she previously thought. Fleur seemed very interested in getting to know her, and had a lot of questions for her, which Hermione appreciated in a way, because it had been a while since anyone had taken a keen interest in getting to know her. They had taken to acknowledging the other in the hallways now, exchanging smiles when they saw one another, somehow Hermione always found herself stunned by Fleur's glowing grin.

One night, as they were finishing up the assignment, and Hermione was completely absorbed in her work, Fleur's lilting voice disrupted her concentration.

"'Ermione, you are not like ze ozzer girls 'ere."

Hermione stopped writing at once. What could she be getting at? Somewhat skeptical and very unsure, Hermione turned to answer.

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean zat you are not like ze ozzer girls I 'ave come to know 'ere at 'Ogwarts. Most of zem are very rude to me because zey are jealous over ze way I look, or because I am from somewhere different, no matter 'ow much I try to be friends wiz zem. You, on ze ozzer 'and, will actually talk to me, and at least don't seem to 'ate me."

Hermione found herself, once again, rendered speechless. She was glad the other girl knew that she didn't hate her, but wasn't so excited at the prospect that Fleur, like everyone else, had picked up on how different she was.

"Ummm... Thanks I guess.. I do owe you an apology... I wasn't exactly nice to you in the beginning.. I guess I've learned my lesson on judging others. But I do know I'm not like most of the girls here, I'm pretty much.. an outcast. They don't like me because I do better in class than they do, and I don't take the time to dress myself up to their standards and make myself look as pretty as they all are."

This was the very first time she had voiced this hurtful truth out loud, but she was determined not to cry in the other girl's presence.

"Well eet is zeir loss. You are very pretty in my eyes."

Hermione felt herself blush. Was Fleur flirting with her? Not wanting to say anything further in case she was wrong (and she figured she was) she averted her eyes from Fleur's and continued finishing their essay.

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold onto your words**_

_**'Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When you're asleep**_

Hermione now considered Fleur a friend. Well... somewhat. They continued their hallway pleasantries, but if they happened on each other in the library they would sit down for a friendly conversation. Hermione liked spending time with the blonde, and although secretly hoping for much more of Fleur, was content with the friendship they had found.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

The day finally came when the exchange students had to leave to return to their homes. Hermione had been internally dreading this day for a while now, and after lunch quickly ran up to her dormitory to try and hastily tame her hair then came back down to the Entrance Hall to say her goodbyes. Not seeing Fleur anywhere in the crowd, she went to talk to Viktor. After a brief conversation, she leaned in to hug him goodbye, then made her way to the side of the Entrance Hall to stand with Harry and Ron. After a moment of two she spotted Fleur making her way through the crowd, silently trying to get her attention.

"I'll be right back." She spoke aside to Harry and Ron.

She closed the distance between the two of them and was about to strike up a conversation full of promises to write over the summer, when the most amazing thing happened. Fleur kissed her. Fleur _kissed her._

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

She stiffened up in shock, still reveling in the feel of Fleur's soft, heavenly lips pressed against her own. She was brought back to her senses by Fleur putting her arms down around her waist, bringing her in closer. She then relaxed into the kiss, still completely blown away. After what seemed like forever, but also a time entirely too short, Fleur stepped back and grinned. Hermione guessed that her face was beet red, but she gave the older girl a questioning look. Fleur simply leaned in to whisper in her ear. Hermione thought she would die from the sensation of Fleur's breath on her neck.

With a slight chuckle, Fleur breathed "Au revior, mon amour."

And with that, the French girl turned on her heel, and stalked off to her awaiting carriage, leaving Hermione quite breathless, along with many other...feelings.

_**You're impossible to find...**_

* * *

Well there it is! Please review, they inspire me to write more. Still no beta, so forgive any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I've got this story all planned out, so all it will take is me stopping myself from being lazy long enough to write up new chapters. :P Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far, your comments have all been simply wonderful!! I'm in the process of getting a beta, (Kivalle has offered and I'm waiting for a message back) but in the meantime I couldn't resist posting this chapter. So there may or may not be mistakes. Well, enjoy!!

By the way, bold italics are letters, normal font is text, and italics are when characters are speaking french.

* * *

_**Fleur,**_

_**How have you been? It's been great here so far, Ron's mom keeps us all busy cleaning up the house to make it fit to live in.. I'm glad you understand where I'm coming from when I talk about Kreacher. I don't think it's right for them all to treat him so badly when he's obviously been neglected for years. Especially the way Snuffles treats him. I respect the man, but sometimes he takes it too far... I do what I can to help the poor elf out, but he doesn't accept kindness very easily. Well... not at all actually. I am trying to get him to open up a little, but all he does is mutter insults at me. I don't mind so much though, I know he's had a rough life. Oh dear, I'm rambling again aren't I. I'm sorry, but I guess by now you know how I am about these things. We got our school letters the day before yesterday, so I guess we'll be heading into Diagon Alley soon. It's a shame you haven't been hired yet or I'd stop in to Gringotts to say hi. Sorry I don't have much to write about, you know how it is. I can't ever say much that I'd like to tell you, in case of interception. Moody is really strict about that kind of stuff, but I suppose we can't really blame him. Write back whenever you can, and tell Gabrielle I said hi. Take care!**_

_**Hermione**_

Fleur smiled as she turned away from the window, letting Hedwig fly out in the distance, her delivery a success. She and Hermione had been in constant contact all summer, which gave Fleur the indication that she had not scared the younger girl away during her last day at Hogwarts. In fact, it had been Hermione who had first taken the initiative to write, and confessed that she had started writing the letter as soon as she boarded the train home from Hogwarts. But that was the only confession, however. Neither of them had really alluded to their parting kiss, and neither of them made any indication to their feelings for the other. Fleur assumed Hermione understood Fleur's feelings to an extent, and had accepted them seeing she had made the decision to continue to stay in contact. She didn't know if the brunette felt the same way, but was willing to wait to find out.

A knock came at the door.

_"Come in"_

The door was pushed open by a small set of hands and Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle slowly entered the room. Stopping to observe the idiotic smile plastered to her sister's face, and then noticing the letter in her hands, Gabrielle smirked and walked over to playfully poke her elder sister in the arm.

_"Hermione again, I assume?"_

_"Yes. She told me to tell you that she said 'Hi' as well."_

_"Well when you write back send her my greetings. Has she said anything yet?"_

Fleur knew Gabrielle was referring to whether she had mentioned either the kiss or had given any hint towards her feelings for the blonde.

_"No, but I do not mind. It is news enough that she is writing me, non?"_

_"I suppose. Maman says supper is to be ready soon. Come downstairs whenever you're ready."_

_"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute."_

And with that, the younger Delacour exited the room, leaving Fleur to continue relishing in Hermione's friendship. As soon as she had gotten home and settled away she had told Gabrielle all about Hermione, and explained her feelings for the other girl. Gabrielle had been very accepting, along with her parents, whom she had told shortly after telling Gabrielle. Fleur was close to both her mother and father, and they had always encouraged Fleur to share what was on her mind, and she had taken to telling them about most everything she had trouble with, and they always gave her their best advice. Her parents, after hearing about Hermione, were glad that their daughter had finally taken to someone, and hoped that it all turned out for the best. Her mother warned her that her Veela heritage could make it difficult to really develop a relationship, but Fleur had no doubt in her mind that Hermione had no qualms with her heritage.

Placing the letter on her dresser, she closed the window and headed downstairs, planning to write back as soon as she was done eating.

--

Sunlight poured in the the open window as Hermione Granger sat up and stretched, welcoming the new day. Adjusting the covers she slid out of bed, and started gathering her things to go for a shower. As she rummaged through her dresser to find an outfit, her room mate groaned and rolled over in her bed. Glancing into the nearby mirror she saw the reflection of a head of messy red hair trying to recede into the bed.

"Come on Gin, it's almost 9:30. If you don't get up now you know your mother will be up here to drag you out of bed by your ankles."

Only receiving another groan in response, Hermione smiled to herself and left the room to head to the bathroom she and Ginny shared with Harry, Ron and the twins. Locking the door behind her, Hermione set out her things and began to run a shower. As the water turned to the right degree of temperature, she stepped in and began her morning routine. She expected a response from Fleur today. She had sent her most recent letter with Hedwig the night before last, and the snowy owl had come back yesterday around midday. Fleur never took long to respond to her letters, which Hermione was grateful for. She loved hearing from the older girl, mostly for the reason that their last encounter had still not left her thoughts. Hermione must have re-lived that kiss about ten times a day, every day since it happened. Neither she nor Fleur had said anything about it in their letters, but Hermione was quite sure that Fleur didn't want to push it. Although a true Gryffindor at heart, Hermione had no idea how to address the whole ordeal. She knew Fleur felt something for her, given the kiss and her parting comment, but she didn't know how to express to the other girl exactly how she felt. She figured that through a letter wasn't the most romantic way to pour out a confession of undying love. So instead, they stuck to writing each other, remaining mostly friendly in their letters, with the occasional flirtatious comment thrown in.

By the time Hermione had finished getting ready for the day, Ginny was outside the bathroom waiting for her turn. Hermione smiled at her and gave a cheerful "Good Morning" to the still tired redhead before heading to find Harry and Ron. She hadn't told the two boys about her feelings for Fleur, particularly because she had the feeling that Ron had a crush on her. He didn't show it very well, but most men are never good with expressing their emotions. She had however, told Ginny, and the girl quickly accepted Hermione's orientation, albeit being a bit thrown off by the girl of her choice, still being caught up in the way everyone had perceived Fleur while at Hogwarts. Hermione had quickly jumped to tell her friend about what Fleur was really like, and that the cold exterior she had put off to everyone else was really a facade to try not to receive any unwanted attention because of her Veela heritage.

She entered the boy's room to find them already up and dressed, discussing the latest in Quidditch standings. Harry acknowledged her with a lopsided smile, and continued telling Ron about how he should try out for their house team once school started up again. Ron's greeting of Hermione had changed slightly since the summer started. He had usually responded to Hermione's entrances by either saying 'Hello' or not acknowledging her presence at all, but had begun to actually look at her more than he used to, and Hermione wasn't really surprised. Not being much of a material girl, Hermione had never taken any time to improve her appearance, but since the end of the school year, she had found more of a want to make herself look good. She and Ginny spent many days in their bedroom, Ginny tutoring Hermione in hairstyling and cosmetics. No longer the plain, bushy haired girl she had always been, Hermione's hair now looked sleeker, although still coming down in loose waves, and she wore the slightest hint of make up, just enough to compliment her chocolate-brown eyes. The new attention given to her by Ron had just shown her how shallow he really was.

Rolling her eyes at the two and their incessant talk of the sport, she turned around and headed downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast. Helping her load the dinner table up with stacks of toast and jugs of juice, Hermione's thoughts drifted off to that of a French, blonde-haired beauty, and what it might be like the next time they saw each other, which Hermione hoped wasn't too far away. After the finishing touches were put to breakfast, Hermione scooted upstairs to call the others down to eat. They all walked in the kitchen, Fred and George looking like Hermione, bright-eyed and bushy tailed, while some, (Ginny and Ron) still had tousled hair and were rubbing sleep from their eyes. Mrs. Weasley sat them all down and they helped themselves to the food before them, chatting about the Order's doings, with Sirius trying not to give away too much information, and Molly glaring at him all the while. The other members of the Order were constantly in and out of the house, never staying long, having to leave to take care of some sort of business. They had only seen Dumbledore once or twice, while Remus, Tonks, Snape, and Mad-Eye Moody were more frequent visitors.

They spent the remainder of the day continuing to go through the house room by room, cleaning up the dirt and dust from years of neglect, and throwing out anything Sirius deemed unnecessary. He spent most of his time shut up in the room his Hippogriff Buckbeak stayed in, depressed at his situation of near house-arrest and to avoid all the snide remarks that would be made whenever Snape stopped by. After a hard day's work of cleaning, supper was a much awaited reprieve, and they joyfully sat down to eat and relax, and also to hear Mr. Weasley's latest news from the Ministry. Aside from doing what they could to help the Order, Harry Ron and Hermione spent most of their time with Ginny and the twins. When supper was over, they gathered up in Fred and George's room for a couple games of Exploding Snap and were quite absorbed in the game when Ginny heard a tap at the window. Looking up, the redhead spotted Fleur's dark brown owl hovering outside, waiting to be let in. Quietly nudging her friend in the ribs, she glanced over to the window to bring Hermione's attention to the owl outside. Springing up and hurrying to the window, Hermione took the letter from the owl's leg, gave it a quick pat on the head and shut the window closed. Scurrying out of the room with a hasty "Be right back", she went to her room and shut the door, to read Fleur's letter without distraction. Fred and George chuckled and returned to their game, while Ron scowled and Harry commented "Looks like another letter from Viktor." Ginny smirked and held her tongue.

Back in the girls room, Hermione carefully unrolled the letter and took to reading Fleur's response.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I have been doing very well thank you. I'm hoping to hear back from Gringotts within the next week, but I have no doubt that they will give me a job. And you should know by now that I do not mind your rambling at all. It's quite cute. Although maybe if you had a talk with Snuffles he might restrain himself from treating Kreacher too badly. He must realize deep down that the elf has gone through a life of servitude with people who respected You-Know-Who, and can't be taking too kindly to the change of masters. Where Kreacher is so old now, I regret to say that you may not get anywhere with trying to change his ways, but you can still be the bigger person in the house and be civil to him, no matter what names he calls you and your friends. Are you excited to go back to school? There's a part of me that wishes I was going back to Beauxbatons, but that part of my life is over now I suppose. I would wish you the best in your studies, but you and me both know that academics are no problem for you. All the best anyway though. Gabrielle sends her love. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's quite the interesting youngster... I love her dearly, and I think you will too. I guess with you going back to Hogwarts and me getting a job in Diagon Alley there won't be much of a chance for us to meet up. Maybe around Christmas holidays? I suppose we'll see when the time comes. Anyway, Gabrielle is waiting for me to go for a walk with her, write again soon won't you? Getting your letters are the brightest part of my day. Take care of yourself, and be careful.**_

_**Fleur, xo **_

Smiling to herself, Hermione got up from where she lay on her bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling open a drawer to add the letter to the collection already started. Taking a moment to savor the thoughts of Fleur, she stood gazing out the window, catching a glimpse of Fleur's owl on the horizon, making it's way back to France. Her and the others were going into Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow, and Hermione had been hoping Fleur would already have her job there so she could see the older girl. Christmas was a very long ways away.

Over the next couple of days, the routine was much the same as ever. Wake up, eat, clean, eat, clean, eat then relax and try to listen in on the Order's 'top secret' meetings. Fred and George had developed Extendable Ears to help them with their eavesdropping, their only problem is that Crookshanks had taken a liking to stealing them, and Mrs. Weasley had found a few that the ginger cat had stowed away, which prompted her to begin charming the door to prevent any attempts at listening in. The morning finally came when they awoke to find Mrs. Weasley making preparations for the day trip into Diagon Alley.

"Come on! Get up! We have things to do and no time to do it!" Came the yell up the stairs as half a dozen teenagers rolled themselves out of bed and down the stairs to grab a slice of toast before congregating around the fireplace to Floo into the Alley. After coming out at the Leaky Cauldron they headed out onto the cobble road and made their way towards Gringotts to get some money in order to start shopping. With their purses filled, they began gathering the supplies they needed for the upcoming year. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had offered to get all their book at Flourish and Blotts to let them spend the day picking out new robes and school things. Hermione bought herself a few new eagle feather quills and a couple more bottles of ink. Her and Ginny then went looking at new robes while all the boys gathered outside the sporting goods store to gawk at the latest special edition broomstick. Arriving back at Grimmauld Place later that day, with armloads of various items and their moneybags much lighter than before, they all headed upstairs to pack away their new things into their trunks.

That night, the were pleasantly surprised as Dumbledore joined them shortly after supper. He had come to conduct a meeting, and before heading in stopped for a word with Harry Ron and Hermione.

"How have the three of you been?"

"Good Professor." They replied in near unison.

"Splendid. Hermione, I have been asked to send greetings along from Fleur Delacour, and she says her letter won't be long in coming."

Hermione perked up at his message, but she then blushed as she realized Harry and Ron were looking at her in confusion. With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore continued.

"I have been to see each of the other Champions, to speak with each of their ministries and thought I would pop by to see how they were doing after last year's incident. Well, see you in September." And with a slight grin he turned and walked down the hallway to where the rest of the Order was waiting.

"Fleur Delacour?!" Ron blurted incredulously.

"Yeah, after that Arithmancy essay we wrote together we sort of stayed in contact." Wanting to avoid further questioning, she leaped up the stairs to join Ginny in their room.

"Wow. I had no idea mate. I thought all those letters were from Krum." Still looking quite bewildered Ron headed up the stairs to continue his packing. They were leaving for school in only a couple of days. Harry, however, remained standing at the bottom of the stairs, rethinking Hermione's reactions to the coming of letters throughout the summer. When they thought it had been Viktor they had assumed Hermione was giddy because she had a crush on the Quidditch star. With the new revelation that it was actually Fleur that she was corresponding with, Harry decided a heart to heart with Hermione was needed in the near future.

* * *

There yeh go! PLEASE review... Tell me what you think, whether you think it's good or complete crap, I want to know. I've now enabled Anonymous reviews, for all you people who don't have accounts but would like to review as well. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A loud whistle echoed throughout the station as the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 3/4 to start heading for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were crammed up against the windows, still waving to their loved ones who stood on the platform. Some were waving with shouts of "Take care" and "Good luck" while others, particularly parents of Muggle first years, were crying and hoping that they weren't sending their kids off to a madhouse.

Tucked away in one compartment sat Harry, with Hedwig perched in her cage beside him, Ron, with Pig hooting wildly and zooming around the compartment, and Hermione herself, Crookshanks snoozing on her lap. Ginny had gone to find her friends, that like herself, would be going into their fourth year of study, and Fred and George had taken off to find Lee Jordan and once again get back to their mischievous shenanigans. The trio remained silent, each of them lost in their own thought, until about halfway through the ride to Hogwarts, the twins burst in through the compartment door.

"Ron, come with us." George stated.

"Why?"

"Because we said s-"

"Because we have something to show you!" Fred interjected.

Giving his older brothers a strange look, he complied, and stood to follow George out the door. With a quick glance back, Fred smiled at Harry and Hermione and threw Harry a sly wink, then turned to follow his brothers out of the compartment and down the hallway.

Hermione, with an equally puzzled look on her face, had caught Fred's wink and looked over to Harry.

"What was that about?"

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry scooted further down his seat so he was directly across from the now-even-more confused brunette.

"What about?"

"Fleur."

Hermione's mind was racing. Did he know? How much did he know? Did Ginny tell him? Oh, she was going to KILL Ginny. Quickly deciding that playing it innocent would be the best tactic for the moment, she met his gaze with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whether anyone else noticed it or not, you did an awful lot of staring at her last year. Then myself and Ron find out that it's her you've been loyally writing to all summer, not Krum like we had assumed, and well, it makes a friend wonder what's really going on."

Okay, so maybe Ginny hadn't spilled the beans. But Hermione was still shocked at Harry's perception on her behavior. She thought he had paid less attention to her than even Ron did, being so busy with the tournament, Cho and Voldemort's return.

"And with that blush you always get when someone mentions her name," Harry continued, "I'll find it very hard to believe if you tell me that she's only a friend."

Hermione remained silent, not knowing how to respond. Her friend had already figured out her whole situation when she thought she had been rather good at hiding it. Ginny had been surprised, or at least had acted surprised. Ron didn't seem to have ever caught on, seeing he was still enamored with the French witch. With a sigh, she glanced out the window, and then back to Harry. She might as well be out with it, even if not to the entire school, at least to her closest friend.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, probably not to others, but to a friend that's been close to you for what's soon going to be five years now, yeah, it is. I've never seen you act like that before. I guess I had only really picked up on what the actions were saying about how you felt about her because I acted the same way over Cho."

Of course. Harry being a lovesick puppy over Cho Chang had obviously awakened him to the fact that she had been going through the same process over Fleur.

"Well, you've caught me. I'm assuming by the way you've asked so lightly that you don't mind?"

Looking slightly taken aback, Harry asked "Don't mind what?"

"Um… the fact that I'm in love with a girl?"

"Love? Wow I had no idea it went that far, and of course not. You and Ron are my best friends, and I'll support the both of you no matter what choices you make. And from competing with Fleur in the tournament I know she's not the stuck up bitch everyone thinks her to be. I don't think you could have found someone better."

Blushing more furiously now, Hermione was grateful for Harry's words, and looked down to where Crookshanks lay on her lap, sleeping soundly and took a moment to respond.

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate that you can understand where I'm coming from. Ginny knows too, by the way. Ever since we wrote that essay together, me and Fleur been close friends and well, you know that day when I went over to say goodbye to her?"

"Yeah, that was when me and Ron went back inside right?"

"Yeah. Well, I really didn't even get the chance to say anything… because well… she kissed me."

"She what?!"

"I know. I was blown away. I thought it was going to be a friendly goodbye and then BAM, it felt like I had been steamrollered. And since then we've been keeping in touch."

"Wait, so are the two of you together?"

"No, to be honest, neither of us have really mentioned our feelings... I don't really know how to do it Harry. I've never liked anyone like this before."

"Well, we'll get that fixed up now won't we?"

"I suppose…" Hermione trailed off as they heard Ron yelling as he made his way back to their compartment.

"BLOODY IDIOTS! LAST TIME I EVER TRUST THE TWO OF YOU!" He stormed in and slammed the door behind him. Covered from head to toe in soot, he grumpily plopped back down next to Harry.

"I go with them, and they have me all excited, thinking I'm going to see something they developed with Lee over the summer. So I get there, they hand me a box, I open it, and well…" Gesturing to the state his clothes were in, "This is what I get."

Harry smiled at him. "Ron, what did you expect? It's Fred and George."

With a grunt Ron took to staring out the window, while Hermione was left, as usual, to thinking about Fleur, and how Harry planned to 'help her'.

After a while of Ron fuming in silent rage, and Harry and Hermione minding their own thoughts, Ginny came in and struck up a conversation. They spent the rest of the train ride discussing the upcoming school year, and had pulled into Hogsmeade station before they knew it. The trio, now thoroughly used to the routine at Hogwarts, went to the carriages and hopped in one, and were soon after joined by Fred and George. Together they all headed up to the castle for the start of term feast. Taking their usual places at the Gryffindor table, they greeted the other members of their house while waiting for Professor McGonagall to get the first years straightened away for Sorting. Ten or fifteen minutes passed like this, until Dumbledore stood, and with a wave of his hand dimmed all the lights in the Hall, which also effectively captured everyone's attention. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and McGonagall led in a line of terrified looking first years. Once they took their place in front of the Head table, Filch brought over the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. As Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to begin reading names, Hermione zoned out, her thoughts heading back to where they spent most of their time these days: Fleur.

As soon as the feast was over, Hermione was about to head upstairs when Ron nudged her to remind her that they still had their Prefect duties to take care of. With a sigh of frustration, she began going up and down the table, calling out to gather up the first years. Once she and Ron determined that they had everyone, they began to lead them up to the Gryffindor tower. Explaining how the portrait of the Fat Lady worked, she gave them all the password, and led them inside. As Ron awkwardly dismissed them to their rooms, Hermione glanced around to take in the familiarity of the common room. Bidding Ron a hasty goodnight, she left the deserted area and went up to her room, only to find everyone else asleep, exhausted from the day's journey.

Taking some pajamas from her trunk and changing quickly, she pulled back the covers on her four poster bed and sat down.

'And so begins another year at Hogwarts...' she thought to herself. Deciding she wasn't that tired, she returned to her trunk and pulled out some parchment and a brand new quill to write Fleur a letter. Sitting at her windowsill, she laid her things out on the ledge and took a moment to gather her thoughts before she dipped the quill in a bottle of ink and began to write...

_**Fleur,**_

_**I've just got in... seems like this year's work plus my Prefect duties will keep me quite busy. I'll always find time to write though. Dumbledore passed on what you had said, and I must say, it completely caught me off-guard that he had been to see you. He had this weird look in his eye when he spoke to me, but then again, it seems like Dumbledore is always up to something or another. I don't know if I'll be able to send this off right away, Pig is always going to and fro from Headquarters, keeping Mrs. Weasley informed. Also, since Snuffles is no longer around in person, Hedwig is also kept quite busy. I'll try for one of the school owls, but there's normally a rush to get to one at the beginning of term. I do wish I could see you again, I've terribly missed spending time with you... Classes start tomorrow, then I suppose I'll be flat out writing essays and the like. All the other girls have been asleep for a while now, which I guess is an indication that I should soon go to bed as well. Let me know how you've been. **_

_**With love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Re-reading her letter, Hermione got up and put her quill and ink away. She left the letter on her nightstand so she would remember to post it first thing the next morning. She had decided to open up a bit to Fleur this time, letting herself hint at how much she missed the older girl. She had quickly lost her confidence though, not wanting to let too much slip. With a thoughtful look up to the moon, shining brightly over the grounds, she drew the curtains closed and slid into bed, letting her mind drift off to wonderful dreams of the blonde beauty.

--

Hermione awoke to the commotion of the other girls in the room, who were all up and getting dressed for the day. She quickly hopped out of bed and went to shower. Coming back to get dressed and ready, she grabbed the letter off of her nightstand and pocketed it, planning to go up to the Owlery before joining Harry and Ron for breakfast. She found the two boys down in the common room, waiting for her before they left for the Great Hall.

"You guys go on, I've got an errand to run before breakfast."

Ron shrugged and slouched off, while Harry gave her a knowing look and replied, "Okay, see you down there."

Hermione quickly walked to the staircase up to the tower that held the Owlery and began climbing the steps, taking two at a time. She arrived and stepped in onto the dropping-strewn floor and looked around. Most of the school's owls were gone but there were a few that remained on the higher perches. She made eye contact with a tawny barn owl and gestured for it to come to her. It flew down to land on a spot level with Hermione, and stuck out its leg for her to attach the letter.

"It's for Fleur Delacour, if she's not in France she's in Diagon Alley." With a small hoot of understanding, the owl took off, and began its delivery. Hermione then scurried down the steps and rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were only halfway through eating, and she hurriedly put food on her plate and began devouring it, wanting to make sure she wouldn't be late for class.

A week passed, and classes were going smoothly for Hermione, like always. She still had heard nothing back from Fleur which was beginning to worry her. On the other hand, she was glad to now have someone to talk to about it. Ginny spent time with her whenever she wasn't caught up in her own group of friends, but Harry was always around for her to have a word with. Voicing her concerns to the dark haired boy one evening in front of the fire in the common room, he reassured her that Fleur was likely busy, perhaps getting adjusted to her job at Gringotts.

The next evening during supper, a couple owls came flying into the Great Hall to deliver their post. Glancing upwards and scanning the flock, Hermione was disappointed to not see any sign of Fleur's owl and went back to half-heartedly stabbing the potatoes on her plate. Much to her surprise, however, an owl landed in front of her with a letter and parcel. She removed the parcel first, and opened it to find a package of owl treats. Looking at Harry, who was matching her expression of bewilderment, she placed the owl treats aside and went for the letter. Opening it, she read...

_**Hermione,**_

_**Don't ever again worry about needing to find an owl. This one's yours. The treats are for him, he's an eagle owl, and the lady at the shop said his name was Orion. Think of him as a gift to make up for all the ones I didn't give you last year when I should have.**_

At this point Hermione looked up at her new pet, and sensing that his job was done he hooted softly, gently nipped Hermione on the finger and took flight for the Owlery. Not yet looking over to Harry she continued reading.

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to write. I've got the job, like I expected, and I've been extremely busy moving into my new apartment here in Diagon Alley and getting used to working with goblins. They're so stubborn. The job is good though, you won't recognize me talking the next time I see you, my English getting much, much better. I had no idea your friend's brother worked here. Bill was assigned to help me get to know the job, and he's been really great. Maybe some of the qualities Bill has will eventually surface in Ron. Anyway, he's been extremely friendly, and I'm not sure if it's all with friendly intentions, but he'll eventually find out that I'm not interested. I've missed you too. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wonder how you are. I miss all the conversations we would have in the library. You and Gabrielle are the only I really talk to about anything serious, and while Gabrielle is a wonderful sister, she's not you. If anything with a trip to Hogwarts comes up at work, I'll do my best to be the one that does it. Take care of yourself. Write again soon.**_

_**Fleur, xo**_

She rolled up the letter and seeing Ron engaged in an argument with Ginny over her latest boyfriend, she passed it over to Harry. He opened up and a few seconds later rolled it back up and handed it back with a cheeky grin.

"Wow, I guess she really does like you. Next time you write to her try letting a little more out. Tell her that you think about her all the time, and that you can't wait to see her again. Let her know that you like her. It doesn't have to be a full-out love confession, but there are more subtle ways of letting someone know how much you care. And the owl is gorgeous, I can't wait to see what she gets you for Christmas." As Ron turned to join their conversation Hermione stood, grabbed her bag, said a quick 'Thanks' to Harry and headed to the library for some reading. She didn't feel like letting Ron in on her secret just yet.

She took Harry's advice into consideration, and decided it would be a good idea to at least give Fleur some indication towards how much she liked her, before the chance passed her by and Fleur took to someone else, thinking her feelings were unrequited. Exactly how to do that, was something Hermione was very unsure of. If it could be as simple as a letter saying 'Fleur, I like you', than that would be what she would do. But even thinking of doing that seemed silly, so she figured some thought would need to be put into how she was going to word her next letter. She didn't want to come off looking like she just had some schoolgirl crush, and didn't want to get all gooey and look like she just wanted to fawn over Fleur. She needed to let Fleur know that she really cared about the other girl, and had some serious feelings for her. But that was easier said than done.

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione drafted about half a dozen letters, usually getting most of the way through but then deciding against her word choice, balling it up and throwing it into the fire. She knew Fleur was probably worried about why it was taking her so long to write, but it didn't matter. This needed to be perfect, or as close to it as she could possibly get.

One evening in mid-November she finally finished a letter. Figuring she should let Harry read it for a second opinion, she headed down to the common room to find him on a couch chatting to one of the girls on the Quidditch team. As the girl saw Hermione approaching she finished her conversation with Harry and left to give the two friends some privacy. Harry turned around to see Hermione standing there, hands in her pockets.

"Whats up?" He asked.

Hermione pulled out the letter and handed it to her friend. "I've finally finished one. Tell me what you think." Harry proceeded to unfurl the letter and read what Hermione had written.

_**Fleur,**_

_**Thank you so much for Orion. He's a gorgeous creature, and more than I could ask for in a gift. I'm glad your job is going well, and a trip to Hogwarts would be awesome. I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to write you back, I must have written and re-written this letter a million times, and I guess by the time you're finished reading you'll understand why. There's something I've been meaning to get off of my chest lately, and it sort of concerns you. Okay, well, it's all about you actually. You remember the day you left last year? I assume you do, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head ever since. All I can think about is the time I spent with you, and especially that day when you kissed me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you. A lot. I assume you feel something for me, thinking back to that day, but it's understandable if you don't really feel the same way. I didn't know how to tell you, but keeping it in and not letting you know has been eating away at me since I last saw you. I hope you understand where I'm coming from, but Harry told me the best thing for me to do was tell you. Anyway, you can write me back if you want.**_

_**All my love and yours always, **_

_**Hermione**_

When Harry finished, he rolled the letter back up and passed it back to Hermione.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she likes you, but if she doesn't, you've been honest. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks Harry."

"Want some company on the way to the Owlery? I've got a letter to Sirius that I need to send."

"Sure, I'll wait here."

Harry darted up to his dormitory to grab his letter, headed back down to join his friend, and together they climbed through the castle and walked into the circular room full of owls. Upon seeing Harry, Hedwig made her way down and proudly stuck her leg out, allowing Harry to tie his letter on. Hermione glanced around, and not seeing her eagle owl anywhere in sight called out. Soon after, Orion came down from the upper rafters and landed on her shoulder, being careful not to dig his talons in. She secured the letter to his leg, and he took flight.

Heading back down to the common room, Hermione's stomach was in a knot. How would Fleur handle what was written in the letter? She had no idea what to expect as a reply. She also hoped it wouldn't take Fleur long to respond, as Christmas was just over a month away, and if Fleur was serious about seeing her, they needed time to make plans.

She didn't have to wait long, however, as two days later Orion swooped in with the morning post and dropped a short piece of parchment into Hermione's goblet of juice. Darting her hand out to retrieve the letter, she made an attempt to shake the juice off and then held it up to read.

_**I have to deliver a package to your school today. Meet me by the lake at 5:00. I need to see you regarding the letter you wrote me, it's important.**_

Hermione's heart sank. It didn't sound good. She was assuming a worst-case scenario and thought Fleur needed to discuss how she didn't feel the same way. The day went by extremely slowly, and Hermione was barely paying attention in any of her classes, dreading having to explain to Fleur how she still wanted to be friends. When five o'clock drew near, she bade Harry and Ron goodbye, leaving them on their way downstairs for the Great Hall, and she headed out the front doors and onto the grounds. A glance down towards the lake told her that Fleur wasn't there yet. Making her way down to the water, she figured Fleur would meet her by the tree they had usually chatted by the previous year. Flopping down at the base of the tree, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk and stretched out her legs in front of her, wondering what was about to transpire. Becoming lost in thought, she didn't hear the soft falling of footsteps coming closer to where she sat. A sudden weight pressed down on her lap and her eyes shot open. There sat Fleur, looking as gorgeous as always, straddling her hips. The older witch raised a hand to cradle the brunette's face and leaned in. Hermione was only too happy to oblige as their lips met, and Hermione was sent up on Cloud Nine, reveling in the angelic feel of Fleur's lips against her own.

After a moment they broke apart and Hermione, wide-eyed and face completely flushed, wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and kissed her again. Fleur chuckled and leaned into the kiss, savoring the moment they had together. When they broke apart a second time Fleur sighed and leaned her forehead against Hermione's.

"I like you too 'Ermione. More zan you would ever know."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

With a heartfelt smile Fleur looked at her, then glanced down at her watch.

"Mon Dieu, I am supposed to be back by now. Zey 'ave more packages for me to deliver before ze day eez over. I will see you again soon my love."

"You're kidding me."

Laughing, Fleur stood and extended her hand to help the young Gryffindor up.

"I am afraid not ma chere, eet was difficult for me to even see you for the second I 'ave. I must go, but I promise zat we will finish what we started, non?"

With a blush Hermione simply replied, "If you must."

With a last loving glance between the two, Fleur leaned in to place a kiss on Hermione's forehead and then swept off across the grounds. Hermione watched her go through the gates and Apparate back to Diagon Alley. Heart pounding in complete and utter ecstasy, Hermione jumped a little, then made her way back up to the castle, excited to share what happened with her two friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I totally burned out and forgot to put in my commentary on the last chapter. I'm stupid, I know. I had intended to tell you guys that I'll be most likely following Hermione's perspective from now on, with maybe little insights into Fleur's point of view. I just feel like I identify more with Hermione, and it would be a better experience for all if I went with what I know instead of trying to make things up. This is my first fic and I don't want to totally screw myself over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially to Yoshiyuki Ly, who went out of her way to review, and posted on my MySpace. :) I'm terribly sorry that its taken me so long to update, but I've just moved to my university so I've been up to my eyeballs in orientation crap.

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she likes me too! This is the best day of my life!" Hermione practically squealed with delight as she sat around a table in the common room of Gryffindor tower with Harry and Ginny.

"Wow Mione, I must say, I really didn't see this coming, you never told me you were going to confess!"

"Well it was Harry's idea really, he told me I should just tell her how I felt, and see where things went from there."

Ginny looked over to Harry in surprise. "Well aren't you the jedi of love."

Harry stared. "You know what Star Wars is?"

Shrugging, Ginny let out a chuckle and looked back over to Hermione. "Nah, not really. I've just sort of heard little things about it. It's a pretty big thing for Muggles isn't it?"

"Pretty big yeah."

Rolling her eyes at her two friends, Hermione stood up and pulled her bag up over her shoulder. "I'll see you two later." Leaving their newfound discussion for a moment, they bade her goodbye then went back to discussing the magical world's ignorance of everything Muggle. Hermione then took to wandering the halls of Hogwarts and soon enough found herself standing atop the Astronomy tower, gazing out over the grounds. The landscape had into a wonderful collage of sepia tones, setting a late fall mood in the air. The darkening grass of the grounds was littered with leaves, tarnished the shade of brown. Animals contentedly settled themselves away for the winter ahead. Hermione was at peace here. As her mind lost all the stresses that came with school and other things, the image of a certain blue eyed blonde drifted to the fore of her thoughts. She was glad to have seen Fleur earlier in the evening, and was even more glad that her feelings were not left to remain unrequited for the rest of her life, feeling ecstatic that Fleur actually liked her back.

She went over to her favorite place on the tower and sat down with her back up against the hard stone wall of the castle. She was not there for long however, when her eyes jerked open and she leapt to her feet, remembering that the reason she had written Fleur back was to make plans for Christmas, and they had not even mentioned it when they were together. Hermione needed to let her parents know whether she was coming home, staying at the castle, or going somewhere else. If Fleur already had plans for the holidays, she assumed she would likely go back to Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron. Making her way over to the opposing tower that held the Gryffindor common room, Hermione spent her steps reliving her encounter with Fleur, and savoring every second of it.

Stepping up through the portrait hole, she dashed upstairs to get a roll of parchment and immediately sat down and started composing a letter.

_**Dear Fleur,**_

_**I'm really glad you came to see me tonight. I really wanted you to stay, but I know you have work to do with your job and everything. Um, I was wondering what you would be doing for the holidays... I've been planning to go to Headquarters with Harry and Ron, and I'd really like it if you could come too. I mean, it's okay if you already have things to do, but you know... Christmas would be much better with you around. Well, owl back with your answer.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Hermione**_

She was hoping Fleur would be able to come to Grimmauld Place with her, but didn't want to sound clingy or anything. After all, it was only earlier in the day that they got together. Wait, were they even together? Fleur didn't really ask her out, were they dating? If they were dating than a whole week with the other seemed like a daunting task to have to complete compared to a usual innocent first date. Guess they'd figure it out eventually. For now, however, Hermione was hoping Fleur wouldn't think it too big of a step, and that she'd say yes.

Classes went on much as they usually did, teachers asking questions, Hermione having not only the proper response, but extra side information as well, Harry paying attention, and Ron zoning out then failing miserably at whatever task he was given. Hermione had expected Fleur's answer within the next day or so, figuring that Fleur would be eager to write back and say she was free, if she truly meant that she liked her. Much to Hermione's dismay, the letter didn't show up the next day. Or the day after that, or even the day after that. A week passed, and the brunette was beginning to get nervous. What if Fleur did think it was too big of a step? What if she got cold feet, and didn't really like her like she said she did? With every day that went by so painfully slowly with no sign of Fleur's owl on the horizon, Hermione's heart sank a little lower.

November slowly faded away, leaving the chilly weather of December to rush in, and still there was no reply from Fleur. Both Harry and Ginny noticed how worn out Hermione had begun to look, and how she barely paid any attention to her surroundings unless it was the coming of the post during breakfast in the Great Hall. They decided between the two of them that they wouldn't approach her about it for the time being, but would step in if things became worse. Hermione's stomach was continually twisting into a bundle of knots, worrying over Fleur's response. It wasn't like her to delay this long with an answer. A few more days passed by, and Hermione had almost completely given up eating. Ginny decided intervention was now necessary.

"Hermione what's been up with you lately?" Ginny approached her friend one night in the common room when most everyone else had gone to bed.

"Gin, I'm so worried that she doesn't like me." The brunette looked up at her red-haired friend with uncertainly and worrying pooling in her eyes. Ginny took the seat next to her on the couch, and wrapped one arm around the older girl's waist.

"Doesn't like you? Why would you think that? I thought everything was good."

"Well, after I told you and Harry what happened when she came to see me, I remembered that we hadn't talked about if we were going to spend the holidays together. So I owled her to ask if she had any plans."

"And she does?"

"No, worse than that. She hasn't even answered back at all. I'm so afraid that I freaked her out, and that she thinks it's too big, and doesn't know how to reply to say no."

"Oh..." Ginny paused in thought for a moment. "That does seem weird. I thought she was usually quick in her answers."

"She is..." Hermione put her forehead in her hands as she let out a breathy sigh.

"Hermione, try and cheer up, I'm sure she still likes you. I don't think you two would have devoted your summers to writing each other constantly if there weren't any serious feelings involved. And I don't think she would have made the show of romantically showing up here to surprise you with a kiss if she wasn't sure of how she felt."

"I suppose. But that doesn't keep me from wondering why it's taking her so long to respond..."

"That's completely understandable. Hopefully you'll get something from her in the next couple of days. But Hermione, when stuff like this happens, you can talk to me about it okay? Harry too. Don't keep it all bottled in, you'll be a wreck before you know it."

Sending her younger friend a weak smile, Hermione sat up a little straighter. "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime." Returning the smile with more of a reassuring air, Ginny got up and headed up to her dormitory.

Hermione remained seated on the couch, left to ponder Ginny's advice, and only continue to wonder what was going on inside the blonde's head.

When the sun rose over Hogwarts castle the next morning, Hermione crawled out of bed, not feeling so depressed. She had taken Ginny's words into consideration with the rest of her worries, and decided that Fleur would have a perfectly good reason for not answering back right away, even if it was a couple of weeks since she wrote. Going through her usual morning routine, she hummed a tune to herself, and was on the borderline of being in a good mood as she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Greeting the others with a quick hello, she took her seat and began filling her plate with food. When she was halfway through her meal, the distant sound of wings pounding in the wind brought her fork to stop halfway between the plate and her mouth. Glancing up, she waited motionless for the owls to come into the hall. A myriad of owls came gliding in, swooping and diving towards various tables. The clang of Hermione's fork hitting her plate caused Harry and Ginny to start, looking at their friend, then following her line of sight to where her chocolate orbs were locked onto Fleur's owl, who was making it's way towards the Gryffindor table. Dropping the letter into Hermione's lap, the owl began climbing upwards again, and darted out of the hall.

Hermione remained frozen, gaping at the letter that lay before her until she was nudged in the ribs by Ginny.

"Well, go on, open it!"

Broken out of her trance, she snatched the letter off of her lap and tore it open.

_**My Dearest Hermione,**_

_**I am so terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to write you back. I have been quite unavailable as of late. My grandmother on my father's side passed away about a week ago. My whole family has been devastated, as we were very close to her. I have had to temporarily leave my job, although do not worry, I'll still have the job when I get back to Diagon Alley. I am in France now, and I must stay here for another while yet. My father is torn with grief. She was an amazing woman Hermione, and I wish she would have been around long enough for you to meet her. My family wants me to stay with them for a bit, until everyone can get back on their feet. If the circumstances were any bit different, I would be there with you in a heartbeat. However, this Christmas, my place is here in France with my family. I'll write sometime soon.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Fleur**_

Seeing the crestfallen look on Hermione's face, Ginny leaned over in an attempt to capture her attention. The brunette looked up and with a sad expression simply stated, "Her grandmother passed away. She's got to stay in France."

Harry returned to eating his breakfast, while Ginny hugged her friend. "Well, at least she still likes you."

"I know, I just feel so bad. Here I was, with my knickers in a knot over whether she liked me or not and she was in France dealing with the death of a loved one."

"Hermione, you had no way of knowing that was the reason she wasn't writing back. You just need to be there for her right now. Let her know she can confide in you and share her feelings."

"That's a good idea. I'll write her back later on when you guys are all gone to Quidditch practice."

Hermione spent the remainder of the day worrying. The worry, however, had changed in it's dynamics ever since she had received Fleur's letter. She had gone from worrying about her own personal feelings, to worrying about how Fleur was, after losing someone she was close to. How was she handling it? Who was around to support her? Hermione wished that Fleur's family lived a little closer to Hogwarts, so that she could be more of a comfort for the older girl. She hated knowing that her crush was in pain, and it stung her heart to think of how Fleur was all the way in another country, probably crying, and there was nothing she could do about it. Later that evening, she sat down on her bed, determined to convey her love and support through her return letter.

_**Fleur,**_

_**I'm so sorry to hear that your grandmother has passed on. I wish there was something I could do. Take however much time you need to stay with your family, just know that I'll be here when you get back. If you feel like you'd like someone to talk to about it, I'm just an owl away. Death is just another part of life, the next "great adventure" my dad used to say. Keep strong, you'll be okay. My heart is with you. Take care of yourself.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

A couple of days later Fleur wrote back, saying that everything was going good. Well, as good as it got for losing a family member, but nonetheless, it eased Hermione's worry over the older girl. Christmas was approaching fast, and the air of festivity began to resonate throughout the castle. Ron informed the others that Sirius was excited to have everyone back at Grimmauld Place for the holidays and was apparently determined to make it a Christmas they would never forget. Despite Fleur's situation, Hermione couldn't help but give in to her excitement for the coming break. She and Fleur had been writing every second day or so now, both wanting to be as close to the other as they possibly could.

A couple days before Christmas Eve, the trio could be found in the Gryffindor tower, packing up their trunks with everything they needed for the Christmas break. They headed down to McGonagall's office, and together, through their professor's fireplace and a handful of Floo powder, arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Sirius was there in a heartbeat and greeted them warmly, while Molly Weasley stood and fussed that Ron's hair was a mess and Harry didn't look like he was eating enough. After an embrace from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they headed up to the rooms that they had held over the summer, and Hermione walked into the room she had shared with Ginny to find her younger friend sitting on her bed with Fred and George. They looked like they had been in some sort of deep conversation, but stopped and gave their attention to Hermione.

"Hey guys."

"Heya Hermione. Harry and Ron in their room?"

"Yeah, we just got in."

"Great. Shall we help them unpack, Fred?"

"Yes indeed George."

And with that, the twins headed out to the boy's room, leaving Hermione and Ginny to their own devices.

"Heard from Fleur lately?"

"Yeah, she's still in France. She's doing good though, that's all that matters."

"Good, good." Ginny replied, and let loose a snigger which did not go unnoticed by the clever brunette.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I'm going downstairs to help Mum with supper, come down after you're done unpacking."

"Okay..."

Hermione finished taking all her things out of the trunk and appropriately placing them in the dresser. Not thinking anything of Ginny's strange behaviour, she headed downstairs to see if any other Order members were around. She found Molly and Ginny in the kitchen, Ginny flashing her a smirk before she turned around and headed to the drawing room instead. There she found Sirius reclining in an easy chair.

"Is it only us and the Weasleys here for Christmas?"

"Well, I think Remus and Tonks will be joining us, along with Moody, but for tonight it's just us. Everyone else will be arriving either tomorrow or the day after."

"Oh, okay then. How's Kreacher?"

"As bloody miserable as always."

"I hope you haven't been too hard on him."

"Now don't give me that, missy. Kreacher gets what he deserves. Your house-elf propaganda has no power here." Relaxing back with a grin, Sirius drifted off for a nap and Hermione headed upstairs to get Harry and Ron.

The boys had nearly finished unpacking, and Hermione helped Harry fold up some socks, and when the task was done, the three of them headed downstairs for dinner. On the way down the stairs they met up with Fred and George, and stomachs rumbling with hunger, they travelled on. The five of them headed towards the delicious smells of a home cooked meal, and as they approached the kitchen Fred and George sped in to get a head start at picking at the food. Harry and Ron went in, and Hermione followed behind. As she went through the doorway she noticed Ginny looking at her and smiling. Stopping dead in her tracks with a puzzled expression on her face, she glanced over to Harry and Ron, and much to her dismay, saw Harry give Ginny a knowing look then joined her in smiling at the confused brunette.

"What is so funny already!?"

A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around Hermione's waist, causing her to gasp with fright. Whoever it was pulled her in close, and nuzzled their face in the crook of the younger girl's neck.

"Bon soir mon amour."

At hearing that French purr float into her ears, Hermione whipped around to see Fleur standing in the doorway positively beaming.

"What the hell?"

"Now zat ees 'ardly ze greeting I expected."

"What are you doing here?"

"Geez Hermione," Ginny spoke up, but Hermione kept staring at Fleur "She owled me to say she was coming as a Christmas surprise."

"Now can I 'ave zat 'ug I 'ave been waiting for?"

As this new information registered in Hermione's head, a smile slowly slid across her features until she wore a grin big enough to match Fleur's. Jumping forward into the older girl's arms, they hugged each other tightly. Fleur pulled away just the slightest bit to be able to look Hermione in the face.

"I couldn't stand being away you. My grandmuzzer's passing was unfortunate, but my family eez doing well enough now zat I could come 'ere to be wiz you."

Reaching a hand up to cup the blonde's face, Hermione ran a thumb over her cheek.

"I'm glad you came."

Leaning in to give the elder girl a small kiss, Hermione got up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against the pair that she had missed for so long.

Ginny and Harry looked absolutely delighted. Fred and George looked a little more excited than they probably should have been, while Sirius and the Weasley adults turned to give the two girls some privacy, having been forewarned about the relationship the girls shared. Ron, however, had not been informed of anything, and sat gaping at the two girls in shock.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I really am terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I've just been so busy that I haven't had the time I'd like to devote to writing. I'm too afraid that if I write it in too many little bits that the chapter/story will lose its coherency. Next chapter will likely be Christmas-ey fluff. Reviews would be amazing, so please do.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm horrible, I know. I've been up to my ears in schoolwork and haven't had much time to myself, let alone time to write. With all the new things going on I had kind of lost my spark for the story, and have been refusing to update until it came back. I think I can give it another go though, had some recent romance to inspire a chapter or two. I've got my heart set on this girl, so it's bringing a bit of fire back into my life. Many thanks to all my reviewers, it was the sheer number of reviews I had for the last chapter that really gave me the kick in the ass to sit down and start this tonight. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy.

Also, I think I'm scrapping even looking for a beta. Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors or anything of the sort.

* * *

Tightly hugging the slim torso in front of her, Hermione nuzzled her face farther into the older girl's neck. Deeply inhaling the scent of Fleur's perfume she brought her head back to have her chocolate gaze meet cerulean pools of warmth.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I told you mon amour, I could not stand being away from you. Not for ze 'olidays."

At this point, Fleur and Hermione were the only ones who remained in the kitchen. The adults had moved out into the dining room with the twins, while Harry and Ginny had taken Ron on a walk around the house to explain to him what was going on. The two lovers remained in the same embrace that had started with Fleur's entrance into the room, both of them too reluctant to let go.

"I 'ave missed you so much."

"Jesus Fleur, you have no idea."

And with that, Hermione leaned upwards to start what soon became a passionate kiss. One full of the fire and longing both girls held for the other. Fleur tightened her grip around the younger girl's waist and was met with the response of Hermione lightly digging her fingers into the other girl's back. This evoked an involuntary, yet quiet, moan from the French witch, and the passion in their kiss was redoubled.

Not wanting to start anything they couldn't finish in the kitchen, they broke apart but remained in the other's arms, both attempting to catch their breath.

After a few moments of standing together in silence, Hermione's stomach gave a loud rumble. Sheepishly glancing downward towards the source of the noise, she let loose a giggle and looked up towards Fleur.

"Guess I'm hungry."

"Looks like eet." Fleur said with a small laugh. "I guess we should let everyone actually eat zere food."

"Good idea."

Breaking apart, Hermione went to find Harry, Ron and Ginny while Fleur went to give everyone else the go-ahead to continue supper. Hermione did a quick search of the first floor, and deciding they weren't around, headed upstairs. She soon found them in the room that held the Black's family tree. Ginny was the only one who saw the brunette enter, as both Harry and Ron had their backs to the door.

"Hey guys, you can come back down for supper now. The coast is clear." She said with a smile. Ginny walked forward and grabbed Harry to take him out of the room with her, leaving Hermione alone with Ron.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ron had turned around and now was staring at Hermione with a searching look in his eyes.

With a sigh, Hermione walked over and together they moved to look out of the only window in the room, onto the snowy sidewalk.

"I didn't know how you would handle it... Harry had always sort of hinted that you liked me a little, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Although I realize now that I've probably hurt them more by not telling you anything at all."

"Well I can't say I wasn't a little hurt. I mean, I'm supposed to be one of your best mates. I would tell you if I was dating someone. And I did have feelings for you a while back, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't support you in another relationship."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. It was stupid of me."

"It's okay, 'Mione."

"You sure?"

"Course."

And with that, the two headed downstairs and back to where everyone else was now sitting around the table, heartily digging into another wonderful round of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. At seeing all the food spread out across the room, Hermione's stomach gave another growl, and the young Gryffindor wasted no time in going over to take the seat on Fleur's left and beginning to load her plate with food.

Catching the older girl's eye, Hermione received a questioning look, Fleur noticed that she had stayed behind to talk to Ron when Harry and Ginny came back by themselves. Understanding the silent question being asked, Hermione swallowed and quickly explained the conversation she had with Ron.

"Of course he was a little hurt that I didn't tell him sooner. But he's okay with it."

"Zat eez good. I want your friends to like me."

"How could they not?"

Flashing the younger girl a quick smile, she slipped one arm down around Hermione's waist, kissed her on the side of the head and resumed eating. Hermione responded by shifting her chair closer to the older witch and happily dug her fork back into the pile of mashed potatoes that was waiting to be consumed.

After supper had been eaten and cleared away, everyone gathered in the den where Sirius had a fire blazing on the hearth. The twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in a circle on the rug in front of the fireplace, playing a game of Exploding Snap, while Sirius was in his favorite armchair, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a couch with Crookshanks. Hermione and Fleur were quite appropriately snuggled together on the loveseat, Hermione laying in Fleur's arms, both contentedly watching the fire crackle and listening to the occasional explosion from their friends' game.

Fleur was reclined along the length of the sofa, feet towards the fire. Hermione was somewhere between laying on her side and her stomach, lying on top of Fleur as much as possible, snuggled in tight. Head laying on the French woman's chest, she could hear each of Fleur's heartbeats, and the sound soothed her. Knowing that Fleur was here with her, and that she could lay here with her like this, was the best feeling Hermione had ever had in her life. Something about hearing the sound of her heart pumping life through her body, and feeling the rise and fall of Fleur's chest with every breath, sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

Fleur noticed the shiver, and thinking it was from the cold, pulled Hermione in as far as she could go to held her tighter. Using her free hand, Fleur began to trace random patterns on Hermione's side by her waistline, just under her shirt. She loved the feel of the having the younger girl in her arms. She had been in other relationships, some with girls, some with guys, but nothing had ever felt as right as being with Hermione did. She felt completely at ease, and noticing how Hermione's breaths were in sync with her own, smiled to herself. She was glad her family was able to cope with the rest of the details of her grandmother's death, because she had really been hoping to spend the holidays with her girl. Her girl. Fleur liked the thought of calling Hermione her girlfriend, and was determined to make it official at some point over the holidays.

Hours passed, and they all remained in the den, enjoying each other's company, with the younger ones being filled in on the Order's happenings; Sirius telling as much as he could without being reprimanded by Molly. As it began to get late, each of the others stretched and stood up, saying goodnight and heading off to their respective rooms for some shut-eye. Soon enough, only Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry remained.

"Fleur, Mum said she's put an extra bed in the room that Hermione and I share. It's all yours."

"Zank you Ginny. I shall zank your muzzer in ze morning." A pause. "So are zere any plans for ze week?"

Hermione glanced over to Ginny. "I don't think so, Gin?"

"Well we can't go anywhere here, it might blow the Order's cover. I'm thinking about asking Mum and Dad if we can spend a couple days at the Burrow, so we can actually have something to do."

"Yeah, that's a great idea Ginny. Hopefully we'll be allowed." Harry chimed in.

"I don't see them having a problem with it if nothing serious comes up within the Order. Especially if I get Fred, George and Ron asking too."

Harry sighed. "I would feel bad about leaving Sirius though."

Ginny looked over to him. "Well, maybe we could make it a day trip or something. So Sirius doesn't have to be left here on his own."

"Yeah, that'd work better."

And with a general consensus to begin sucking up to the Weasley adults the next morning, the four began to make their way upstairs. Fleur had to run to the porch to grab her bags, so she met the other three at the foot of the stairs and together, they climbed the flights leading to their bedrooms. At the first landing, they bade Harry goodnight and the girls entered their room. Fleur set her bags on her bed, and began pulling out a set of pyjama's and was the first to excuse herself to go to the loo to wash up for bed. As soon as the French witch closed the door to the room, Hermione and Ginny started talking.

"Geez Hermione, I didn't know you liked her THAT much." Ginny said, giving her friend a playful slap on the arm and giggling.

With a slight blush, Hermione brought her gaze down to her lap. "I really do, Gin." Gazing up to look her friend in the eyes she asked, "Do you like her Ginny? What do you think of her so far?"

"Well, given that tonight is the first night I've really spoken to the girl in person, I don't have a problem. She really likes you, and it's easy to tell. As long as she doesn't hurt you, then you have my approval. I'm pretty sure the same can be said for both Harry and Ron too."

"Thanks Gin." Surging with affection for her best friend, she pulled Ginny into a hug. "I'm glad you guys are all okay with this. I can't imagine how hard it would be if none of you liked her."

A few minutes later, Fleur returned from the washroom, and Hermione took her turn. Fleur and Ginny made a bit of small talk as Fleur organized her things and packed some away into the dresser that Hermione also used. Hermione was not long in getting ready, and soon Ginny left for the final turn, leaving Hermione and Fleur on their own. Both were ready for bed, and Hermione climbed into her bed. Seeing Fleur glance from her bed to Hermione's, the brunette smirked, wondering what the blonde would choose to do. As Fleur reached out for the covers of her own bed, Hermione giggled aloud.

"What?" Fleur asked, not knowing what to make of the smirk plastered on Hermione's face.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you sleep in your bed, when we have the opportunity to both share mine?"

"Well eet eez up to you. I didn't want to rush anyzing."

Hermione's only reply was, "Get your butt over here."

Smiling at the younger girl, Fleur glided over to the edge of Hermione's bed, and gracefully slid in, pulling the sheets over them both. Hermione immediately moved over to cuddle into the older girl. Staring up into Fleur's bright blue eyes, Hermione bit her lip and spent a moment just taking in Fleur's gorgeous features. From her golden blonde hair, flawless skin, and striking eyes right down to those oh-so-kissable lips. At this point, Fleur noticed Hermione's blatant stare, and tilted her head as to catch the other girl's attention. Hermione simply gave her a look of acknowledgement and leaned in for a kiss. Fleur gladly obliged, and reached over to gently cup Hermione's face. When they broke apart, Fleur kissed to the side of the younger girl's mouth, and left a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Coming back up to meet face to face again, they shared another content kiss before laying back onto the pillows. Giving Hermione a final kiss on her forehead, Fleur spoke.

"Goodnight my 'Ermione."

"Goodnight Fleur. I'm so glad you're here."

They were sound asleep in each other's arms before Ginny even returned from brushing her teeth.

* * *

So I decided to break the Christmas fluff up into two chapters. Just because my laundry is almost done. Haha. Sorry for how short the chapter is, I'm hoping to have the next one up soon. I've just gotten through my first lot of exams so hopefully I'll have a little more time to devote to this fic. Pleeeeeeease review. Now I've got to go do my dishes. Fun fun. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: H'okay. So I know I'm a horrible person to keep you waiting this long. My bad. I've had a lot going on, and lost all motivation to write. I always kept this fic in the back of my head though, so I wouldn't give up on it. Please read and review, the reviews I get actually motivate me to update faster.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the windows of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, hitting the bright blonde hair of Fleur Delacour, who began to stir in her sleep. Fleur awoke to a weight on her chest, and a quick glance down contented her beyond words; for a slender, brown-haired girl lay sprawled across the bedsheets, her head and upper body resting on the older witch. This sight, Fleur decided, is one she would not mind waking up to every morning. Glancing over to see that Ginny was also in the process of waking up, Fleur leaned down to whisper in her lover's ear.

"Bon matin, ma chere. Eet eez time to get out of bed."

"Mmmm..."

Hermione let out a groan and moved to snuggle in closer to the older girl. A smile now gracing Fleur's features, she moved to kiss Hermione on the temple.

"Come on, 'Ermione, or we will miss breakfast."

"Mmmm... fine."

And with that, the two girls rolled out of bed, along with Ginny, and trudged down the stairs to where they could smell bread toasting and sausages frying on the stove.

"Good morning, my dears!" exclaimed , ever the early bird.

"Good morning." Came from the three younger witches.

"The boys will be down momentarily. Arthur just went to wake them up."

Letting continue her work around the kitchens in preparation for the morning meal, the three girls lingered around the doorway, waiting for their male counterparts. When the stomping of feet could once again be heard coming down the stairs, they looked at the landing to be greeted groggily by the twins, Harry, and a very disheveled looking Ron.

"Morning, you lot," started Ginny, "I know it's early, but remember: we want a day at the Burrow. Suck. Up. We need a 'yes' by the end of the day, so we can go on Christmas Eve."

With a sleepy affirmation from the boys, the group of them headed into the kitchen to take their seats and begin eating. After the delicious meal was consumed, everyone strayed back upstairs to get showers, and get ready for the day. Hermione and Fleur headed back to the room they shared with Ginny, and spent the better part of an hour lazing around and cuddling, as Ginny had opted to get a shower first. The couple moved to their bed, Hermione opted to sit up with her back resting on the headboard while Fleur took the opportunity to lay down, head resting on Hermione's lap.

"I don't think there is anyone I'd rather spend Christmas with." The younger of the two stated with a grin.

"And I'm very glad you feel zat way, cause zere is no uzzer zat I can think of 'oo could take ze place you fill wizin me."

A slow blush crept its way across Hermione's cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by her blonde beau.

"'Ermione, why eez it zat you color whenever I say somezing like zat?"

"Um, I don't know, I'm not used to those sorts of things being said to me, I suppose. No one has ever looked at me in the light that you do, well, not while around me, anyway."

"Zat eez a shame. You'll just 'ave to get used to eet, ma chere, because I do not plan to stop anytime soon."

Hermione said nothing to this last comment, and resigned herself to playing with her lover's blonde locks.

"'Ermione?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you zink you would like to come to France sometime? Eet eez beautiful zere, and I would love to be able to show you my 'omeland."

"Of course! That would be great. I do have to spend Easter break with my parents, because I'm going to ask them if I can spend the summer here. But then perhaps, over the summer? It's a bit early to make solid plans now, especially since we shouldn't rush into anything that's over our heads. We'll see what happens."

With a chuckle, Fleur looked up at Hermione. "My love, you zink too much. It was only a suggestion. I am fine wiz taking zings slowly."

"Thanks for being so wonderful."

"Non, zank you for being ze amazing girl you are." The blush once again found its way onto Hermione's visage, and the two lovebirds settled into a comfortable silence.

When Ginny returned, Hermione let Fleur go next, and stayed behind to chat to her friend.

"So Gin, how are we going to go about asking to spend the day of Christmas Eve at the Burrow?"

"Well, I figure, if we act extra nice all day, and do whatever we can to help out, I can first ask Dad if he'll take us, and he'll likely say yes, even though Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are the only two he has off from work. After I get his approval, I can use it as yet another tool to get Mum to agree as well."

"You really know how to work your parents."

"And proud of it," the red head said with a devilish grin.

Soon after, Fleur came back, looking gorgeous in a simple ensemble of form fitting jeans and a fairly plain black t-shirt, with a splatter of design in white on the front. Hermione then went to take her turn, and walked out of the room to the bathroom, showering quickly, and began to get dressed. She had picked out a pair of darker jeans and a white shirt with a small grey hoodie to go over it. She returned to her room to find Fleur sitting on their bed, waiting for her.

"Where'd Gin run off to?"

"She went downstairs already to help 'er muzzer wiz ze cleaning."

"Wow, she really is serious about sucking up today."

"Well, in zat case, we should do what we can to 'elp out, non?"

"Mhm."

Hand in hand, they walked downstairs to find Ginny and her mother dusting in a spare room, and they were informed that the boys were tackling the trophy room. They immediately went to work, dusting off the walls and shelves, and tidying up the scatter of small armchairs that had been stored inside.

"You lot are unusually cheerful today," observed .

Ginny successfully managed to conceal a smirk before saying, "Just eager to help out."

Molly shot her daughter a suspicious glare, and noticing this, Fleur and Hermione averted their eyes, as to not receive the same look. The day went by quickly, and after a couple hours of hard work, they all retired to the den to where Sirius sat, reading a book, to take a quick reprieve.

"Having fun, are we?" Sirius asked with a boyish smile.

"I wish," expressed Ron, "I think I'd rather barf up slugs than deal this rubbish." And with that, he plopped down on a couch, let his head lie back, and closed his eyes.

"Oh cheer up. Mum said she was very impressed with the work you guys did in the trophy room this morning," replied Ginny.

Fred and George plopped down on either side of Ron, while Harry took a seat on the arm of Sirius' armchair, leaving the three girls to squish together on the loveseat. George, looking quite worn out, looked over to Ginny.

"You better hope this works, little sister, or you'll owe us big time."

"What's this you guys are getting on about?" Harry looked to Sirius and began to explain.

"You see, since we can't really go outside or anything here, we thought a day at the Burrow would be nice. To get some fresh air. So we're trying to put ourselves on 's good side, so she'll let us go."

"Well aren't you the clever ones? Your father would be proud."

It wasn't long before reappeared to set them off to work again. As suppertime approached, Ginny became more reserved, anxious about how to confront her mother and ask for the favor. When Molly announced that they would soon stop for supper, Hermione and Fleur offered to pass the message on to the boys, leaving Ginny with an opportune moment. They left the spare room, and found the men still hard at it in the trophy room, everything surprisingly clean. They informed them that Ginny was ideally in the midst of asking about the Burrow trip, and waited patiently for her return. After an agonizing couple of minutes, Ginny happily came bouncing into the room, an obvious agreement having been made by her mother.

"Did it! Didn't even have to ask Dad first!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Excellent! She was really okay with it?"

"Of course Ron, you underestimate your little sister's persuasive abilites."

"Ginny," started Fred, "Mum is NEVER that easy to get along with. What did you have to do?"

"Well, she said that there were a few extra decorations that she wouldn't mind getting from the house, and she'll let us get them when we go over."

"Knew there was something more." said George.

"Oh, put a sock in it." retorted the youngest Weasley.

The sound of Mr. Weasley arriving home from work was soon heard by the group of teens, and they headed towards to kitchen to greet the Weasley patriarch and settle in for supper.

"Hullo, gang."

Variations of "Hi, Dad", "Hello Mr. Weasley" and "Welcome home" were heard from the group as they took their places around the table.

"Long day at work today. Lucius Malfoy was in again to talk to the Minister, and I swear he's up to something. I mean, not that he isn't usually up to something, but a warrant had almost been passed to search his mansion for Dark artifacts, but today he came in, stood in Fudge's office for twenty minutes and good-bye warrant."

"Well, you can't really expect anything different than corruption from the Malfoys, can you Dad?" questioned Fred.

"No, I suppose not."

At that, Molly came in and greeted her husband with a hand on the shoulder coupled with a kiss on the cheek, and began hauling food out from the fridge in preparation for a meal.

"Arthur, I told the kids today that they could go to the Burrow for a day, is that alright with you?"

"The Burrow, eh? Why don't you want to stay here?"

Ginny piped up. "Well, here we can't go outside or anything, and once we get back to school we'll be bogged down with a load of work, so we'd like a day to spend outside in the sunshine."

"Sounds reasonable to me."

"Thanks Dad."

Now that they had secured a day at the Burrow, the younger population of Grimmauld Place was much happier about their holidays. Mrs. Weasley didn't even have to yell five times to get Ron to help with the housework. Christmas Day was sneaking its way nearer and nearer, and before they knew it, Tip's Eve had crept up upon them. Fleur and Hermione lay in bed that night, too excited to sleep.

"I don't know how I'll be able to sleep after this." Hermione stated glumly.

"After what?"

"This. Christmas. Getting to spend every night snuggled up in bed with you. I can't imagine being able to do it any other way."

With a chuckle, Fleur turned to gaze straight into her lover's eyes. "I know what you mean, mon amour. I know zat I will miss you so much when I 'ave to go back to work, and you go back to 'Ogwarts. I just look forward to ze day when our beds do not 'ave to be empty anymore."

"Mmm, me too."

"Now get some sleep, or else you won't be able to keep up wiz me tomorrow."

"Keep up with you?"

"Oui. We plan to spend ze day outdoors, and I imagine zere will be lots of running around to be done in ze snow."

"Pfft, you wouldn't be able to wear me out if you tried."

"We shall see."

When Hermione couldn't think of anything charming or witty to say, she merely resigned herself to saying "Good night Fleur."

"Et bon soir a toi, Hermione. Sleep tight."

Ginny already having been asleep, the young couple soon joined her in dream land, and slept the night away, both with smiles on their faces, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but the next one shouldn't be too long in coming. REVIEW! If you do, I'll love you forever and ever, and ever, and ever... you get it.


	8. A Note

Dear Readers:

I am very, genuinely sorry, for I am about to bring you the message that readers hate most: I won't be continuing on with this story. It's been a year since I've updated (I've been a prick, I know), and even after reading my already written chapters, I cannot remember for the life of me where I intended to take this piece of writing. I had a plot description detailed out somewhere, but it's gone, I can't find it for the life of me. For all of you out there who read my work, and especially read and reviewed, I apologize. I hope it doesn't discourage you from reading future stories of mine. I'll most likely be sticking to one-shots, I never have inspiration long enough to actually create a decent, complete story.

I almost didn't even look back on this, but I've still been getting positive feedback from people on this site, even up to this month. I couldn't keep you all strung along any longer.

Again, I apologize for my lack of work ethic.

Live long, and prosper.

Sincerely yours,

Arwen Wolfe


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all,

I hate to burst your bubble, but yet again, this is not a new chapter, just another author's note.

I'm still not continuing the story, it's been much too long since I was writing it, and like I said in the previous note, I don't even remember where I was going with it.

However, that being said, I do have good news. Lately, I've been feeling my creative spark firing up again, and I've got an idea for a story that I think I'm going to commit to. If you're a gamer, you may enjoy what I've done, if not, well, you might enjoy it anyway. Basically, I'm writing a Fleur/Hermione femslash again, but taking the two characters and crossing them over into the world of Hyrule from the N64 game Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Long story short, Fleur will loosely play the role of Link in the game, with Hermione doing the same with Zelda's part. There will be things left out from the game's perspective, but I'm basically going to try and write a story that contains a little action and adventure as well as the romance. I'm going to make it as accessible as possible to those who don't know the game at all.

I feel good about this one. I love the characters and I love the game. I'm really going to try working this out and hopefully being able to start posting in the next month or so. I realize this is ambitious considering I didn't finish this story, but here goes another shot.

Hope you all give it a shot too!

Cheers,

Arwen Wolfe


End file.
